


the end of infinity with you

by strkville



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶,𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰.some domestic fluff between Josh and Buckinspired by last of the real ones by fall out boy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	the end of infinity with you

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to last of the real ones and got inspired. that's all.
> 
> kudos & feedback are appreciated!

L.A's night wasn't sign that the city was getting instead, it was to show that the city was just as busy as it was during the day. But Josh and Buck, who were fresh out of honeymoon and back into their jobs, begs to differ. They came home, basically feeding off eachother's left over energy, even if there's any. Buck was just about to crash onto the sofa and fall asleep before Josh pulls him away and into the bathroom.   


Buck groans in protest but he didn't have the energy to argue so he only complied. He stepped into the shower, reflecting today's insane amount of calls, some even reaching surreal like crazy. He barely had any energy left in his body and he still had to prepare dinner, they both didn't want their kitchen to be burned down yet plus Buck was excited to apply his cooking lesson from Bobby. 

Josh on the other hand, was sitting at the kitchen island, a glass of water infront of him. He rest his head into his palm, staring onto the fridge. There was a photo taped there by a magnet. It was a picture of him and Buck during their wedding. They were dancing around, surrounded by friends and family. Josh had worn a dark blue suit with gold lining while Buck had worn a similar suit but in red. In the photo, Buck had ditched the jacket and is only wearing maroon red pants with a black shirt, he even rolled it up to show his tattoos. In Josh's opinion, he loved to see his husband in a tight shirt like that, it makes his muscle pop. 

They were an odd pair per say. One was an implusive idiot who didn't care for his well-being while the other is sick and tired of his husband running into danger but also can't help but love him more. I'm pretty sure it's easy to tell which is which. 

Buck had stepped out of their bedroom wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants which Josh always liked. His hair was wet and his eyes were droppy. 

"Hey how bout I shower and you call takeaway. I'm afraid you'll fall asleep cooking."Josh offers, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah sure. Pizza?"Buck ask, rubbing his eyes. Josh only nods and landed his lips onto Buck's. Even after kissing him multiple times, Josh was still amazed at how Buck lips were so soft and succulent it was even after handling crazy calls and risking his life. 

"Mhm."Buck groans, pulling Josh in as he inhales the smaller man's smell. Buck likes how Josh always smell fresh, even after a long day of work. Josh's hair still smelt off this morning's shampoo and Buck loves it. 

"I should—kiss—order—them."Buck spoke in-between kisses. 

"Ok."Josh whispers, letting him go reluctantly. "I expect extra cheese, extra olives meat specialty pizza."He added on after planting a soft peck to Buck's cheeks.

"Aye aye Cap."Buck laughs, walking off to the kitchen while Josh makes his way to the bathroom. 

"Just in time."Buck announce as Josh steps out of the bathroom, wearing something similar to Buck. He use his leg to close the door as he balance two pizza boxes on his hand. Josh chuckles, walking over to help him but Buck shoo him off, deeming that he was capable to handle the pizzas.

"Beer or wine?"Josh ask, hand already reaching for the wine glasses but decided to ask Buck.

"Wine."Buck said, placing the pizzas down. Josh reaches for the glasses and took out a bottle, setting it down onto the island next to the pizza.

"Cheers."They both said, clinking their glasses before taking a sip. 

"You know, I have tomorrow off and I know you do too."Buck whispers into Josh's ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Oh yeah? What do you have planned?"Josh whisper back, pulling Buck close to him, wrapping his hand around the blonde. 

"We could go out or stay in. I prefer the latter though."Buck smiles slyly, swaying them a little.

"Same here."Josh giggles, kissing Buck passionately. He let his hand roam down, squeezing Buck's butt cheek. 

"Christ babe,"Buck laughs."Maybe later?"He pointed to the pizzas now feeling slightly abandoned. 

"I'm gonna only say yes because I'm starving."Josh smiles, nestling his head into Buck's chest. Perks of being the shorter one.

"I love you."Josh whispers.

"I love you to Joshie."Buck whispers back, feeling extremely lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more josh x buck fic. 
> 
> thanks for the kudos!


End file.
